The CSULA MBRS RISE program is part of the University's efforts to develop the academic and research careers of minority science undergraduates and master of science students in the Department of Chemistry & Biochemistry and the Department of Biological Sciences. As described in the parent grant, Cal State LA MBRS RISE efforts include student participation in: 1) a strong academic curricular program in the sciences; 2) participation in enrichment activities, including discipline-based workshops on experimental techniques and instrumentation; and 3) contemporary research training under the direction of faculty PIs. Through the present supplemental application, we request acquisition of a confocal microscope system that will be used in these three MBRS RISE student development activities, all in preparation for Ph.D. work in the biomedical sciences. Our MBRS RISE effort is congruent with the institutional goal of making the Cal State LA departments of Chemistry & Biochemistry, and Biological Sciences as the premier such departments among all comprehensive universities in the Western U.S. [unreadable] [unreadable] The confocal fluorescence microscope (CFM) will be used in the teaching program taken by RISE (and other) students, and in support of the faculty-mentored RISE research training activities in the Departments of Biological Sciences and Chemistry & Biochemistry. A CFM will improve aspects of our instructional program and it would allow many students to obtain experience with this cutting edge scientific instrument. Most MBRS RISE students are biochemistry, biology or microbiology majors. Thus, the CFM will have a large impact on the greater part of MBRS RISE participants. Also significant is that the CFM will have a beneficial and immediate impact beyond RISE students, and extend to the entire biomedical community at [unreadable] CSULA. [unreadable] [unreadable]